


Curses, Nesting, and a Lovesick Breeder

by orphan_account



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ash is 16, Bisexual Male Character, Biting, Breeding, Brock is 17, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossdressing, Full Smut In Chapter 2, Gay Male Character, Hand Feeding, Harems, James is 18, M/M, Marking, Masochism, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Nesting, No mpreg, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Scenting, Scents & Smells, Slight underage, Smut, Witch Curses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 15:26:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18055097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When an encounter with a witch with a short temper goes wrong, Brock leaves feeling ill. Soon to Ash's confusion, Brock starts nesting and he has two people he's planning on taking to that nest to claim- Ash and James.Or, the fic where a witch makes Brock a breeder in other ways.





	Curses, Nesting, and a Lovesick Breeder

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've made with full intention of shameless smut, so hope you like it.

The day hasn't gone quite like he had expected. He wandered the forests with Brock, on their way to Ash's next gym battle. It was a clear morning, and Ash was glad they'd be walking in good weather. They were stopped by Team Rocket as per usual, and bested them again. Ash sometimes wondered what their obsession with Pikachu was even about. When he saw Team Rocket again, this time squealing and running for the hills out of the forest, it was a bit odd, but they were pretty strange.

When a girl with spiky purple hair appeared out of nowhere, Brock was head over heels as per usual. Ash had come to ignore Brock's antics, only interfering if it delayed anything important. Most girls ignored Brock as well, most of them being quite a few years older than the teen. This mystery girl, this time, didn't seem like she had much patience with him.

He dropped to one knee, making dramatic sounds of pain. "Oh my heart!"

Ash wasn't sure what the girl was thinking, but she surely wasn't very interested.

"Your beauty is like that of a radiant flower, more beautiful every day!" He swooned, hands clasped together.

"Your friend here looks like a Growlithe in heat," She hissed, putting emphasis on 'friend'.

She was wearing an over dramatic purple dress covered in yellow stripes, and if her face wasn't so sour you'd think her a performer.

Ash couldn't say she was wrong. He chuckled nervously, rubbing at his neck. "Sorry about him..."

"That's _his_ fault, isn't it?" She said, watching with a face of discontent and irritation.

"Well, yeah." Even Pikachu looked a bit embarrassed, watching Brock stand in awe of her.

Brock swooped in closer, inches from her face. Ash stepped in, pulling Brock back. "Enough Brock."

She huffed, mumbling something Ash could barely hear. When she grinned down at her pokéball and whispered how 'she'll show him' he wasn't sure what to expect. A flash of a haunting purple hue was the last thing Ash saw before he was knocked back, feeling overtaken by a sticky feeling need for sleep.

When he woke up, the sun had moved far enough for Ash to know he must have been asleep for at least an hour or two. He found Pikachu beside him, curled into his side sleeping. "Pikachu," he mumbled. "Wake up."

A soft groan of what sounded like pain emitted from Ash's travel partner, and he turned around to see the boy sitting upright and rubbing his head.

"Brock, are ya' alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Ash, my head just hurts." He got up, checking his bag inventory. "Nothing looks stolen."

Ash checked his own bag, finding everything in its place. "Same here. Pikachu's still here, so it couldn't be Team Rocket, could it?"

"I wouldn't put it past them to have some elaborate scheme."

Ash nodded, agreeing with a small noise of affirmation. Pikachu climbed up Ash's backpack as he put it on, taking his place on the boy's shoulder as soon as he could.

Ash smiled at his little friend, rubbing his small furry head gently. "You seem ok, Pikachu."

Brock slowly stood up, looking around suspiciously. "Ash, what's the last thing you remember?"

Ash had to admit, the question seemed off, but he answered nonetheless. "Before we fell asleep? Well there was this girl, and she really didn't like you, and then she opened up her pokéball and..."

"And?" He pushed, seeming a bit desperate for the answer.

"Then I was out, and we woke up on the ground. Do you remember anything else?"

Brock seemed upset, and went quiet, concerning Ash. He looked almost afraid. "That's just it, the last thing I remember was walking in the forest, and then it was all a blur."

Ash felt worried, Brock having not remembered the injury "I'm sure you'll be fine. Let's just head to town, and it's going to get dark soon."

Brock agreed with a mumble he could only figure was a 'sounds good'. He walked quietly, not talking as much as usual.

Ash wasn't sure if Brock's head injury was serious, but he figured that as long as they got to the next town without either of them panicking, they could have a doctor check him over.

After an hour of dull walking passed, Ash knew they weren't going to make it to the town that night. He watched Brock pant and sweat as they were walking, and he grew more tired by the moment. When he saw an abandoned, beat up shack, it was like a gift from the heavens.

They set up briefly, deciding to sleep inside. Brock was quick to help, but not quite in the way Ash was used to. Brock was strategically moving around the sleeping bags into one corner of the cement floor. He moved quickly, taking to sweeping up the one room building. Ash built up a small campfire with what remaining daylight they had, Pikachu trying to help take a load off by helping him carry sticks. The light grew dimmer and dimmer, until they only had their small, just starting to burn campfire.

Brock was laying on top of his bag, blanket-less despite the cool nighttime air that the walls couldn't completely stop, with all their missing planks. Ash couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. He was no nurse, but he knew that sleep had to help, right?

"You ok over there Brock?"

He seemed pleased by the question, as if he wasn't acting odd already. "I'm fine Ash. Goodnight." He pressed a gentle to kiss to Ash's forehead, catching him off guard.

"Brock are you sure you-"

"Shh. Goodnight." He said gently, trying to coax him into his sleeping bag, practically overlapping with his own.

Ash wasn't sure if it was just because he was sick, or because Ash did something wrong, but either way it didn't settle right with him.

He slipped off to sleep, too tired to really think about it.

Ash knew he was in a dream, but everything seemed normal. He was in a forest, a rather familiar one at that, and Brock was there too. Except, Ash was being violently kissed and groped by said friend, and he felt extremely warm. Then he heard Team Rocket, and like that the dream unraveled.

These kind of dreams weren't too odd for some people, but Ash rarely had dreams of any sexual nature, and especially not about his friends. Sure, Ash was sixteen now, and Brock seventeen, but Ash was never very interested in anyone, unlike his romance-obsessed friend. He felt embarrassed about his dream for several reasons, one being that he shouldn't feel that way about his friend when he's in such a condition. It just seemed so wrong to him.

His pants had grown a bit uncomfortable, his dream having made him more excited than it should have. He looked around, and noticed that Brock wasn't in view. "Brock? Brock where did you go?" He found the room to smell faintly like flowers and some kind of sticky warmth he didn't recognise.

Moments of silence past, and Ash crawled out of his bag, putting on his shoes and preparing to look for his sick friend. When he stepped out he could clearly see the wood repairs Brock had done to the beaten house. Now, while not exactly homey, the roof and walls had no large gaps, and the floor was swept. Brock didn't usually take this much care into such a temporary spot. He kept walking, hoping to see that he was alright.

He was relieved to find him not far form the camp, gathering mushrooms. Brock seemed to be doing a lot better than before. He wasn't sweating or shaking, and his face seemed serene. "Hey Brock, you feeling better?" 

"Yeah, definitely."

"That's awesome. Did ya' sleep well?" He asked, aiding in the mushroom picking. 

"I did." He said almost dreamily.

Ash ignored the odd but positive tone, assuming he must still be getting better. "You think you feel up to heading to town today?"

"Nope. We're staying here."

Ash nearly choked on his next sentence. He figured either yes, he'd be ready, or no, not today, but 'we're staying here'?

"What do you mean Brock? We can't stay here."

He simply ignored Ash, and moved on from mushrooms to finding fruit, leaving Ash speechless. Maybe Brock wasn't feeling quite as good as he thought.

Why was Brock trying to stay there? Maybe he was hallucinating. Either way he was acting pretty weird, and Ash had to get to the bottom of it.

Ash receded to their campsite, wondering if he should head to town alone and bring someone. But then again, it would be several hours there and back, and he couldn't trust Brock alone. Pikachu had woken up and sat beside him, trying to find out why he was so distressed.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of two sets of footsteps, and when he looked up he saw two girls in short, salesgirl dresses. In the forest? Before Ash could even ask, they both skipped over, giggling. The girl with long red hair was kneeling beside him, pinching at his cheek, the other with purple hair bent over and complimenting his hair. Within seconds they both pulled out baskets from behind them, each filled with beauty products. Pikachu seemed suspicious, and stood a bit behind Ash as he watched.

"You'll simply LOVE our hair care products," The slightly taller girl with green eyes said. "They're great for people and pokémon too!"

"Let's try it on your Pikachu!" They both said in synch, rhyming.

Despite Ash's murmured responses of polite refusal, the shorter girl grabbed his small electric-type and ran off.

Ash jumped to his feet, running after them. "Hey! Get back here with my Pikachu! Who are you guys anyway?"

They both came to a sudden halt, and they turned around dramatically.

 

"Prepare for trouble."

 

"And be sure to make it double!"

 

"To protect the world from drab, dull hair!"

 

"And give your Pokémon a look with flair!"

 

"To denounce the evils of tangled a tangled up mess!"

 

"To extend our reach to style and dress!"

 

"Jessie," The fiery Team Rocket member revealed herself, now in her uniform.

 

"James." Finished the cross dresser, tossing the outfit aside.

 

"Team Rocket blasts off with style at the speed of light!" She said with her trademark villain enthusiasm.

 

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight fight!" He purred, posing beside her.

 

Meowth popped forward, from behind a tree. "Meeeowth, dat's right!"

 

Ash wasn't in the mood for their games and Brock was no where to be seen. "Can't you guys just give it a rest for one day?!"

"Ha, fat chance twerp!" The female teammate laughed.

James stopped and looked around, seeming a bit nervous. "Hey, where's the other one?"

Ash stopped when he saw a dark figure in the background, and he couldn't make out any features. He was just as nervous as the man he saw the figure sneak up on.

It drew closer and closer, and the way it moved seemed almost predatory.

It disappeared into the forest, and soon James did too. Ash found it odd he just wandered off, and neither of the others had even noticed.

When they heard the girlish scream, they all were over quickly. Ash wasn't sure what was going on, all he saw was Brock looming over James, as said man was pressed against a tree.

Brock's head dipped down, and he could have swore he saw him sniff his neck, but that's ridiculous, right? Brock didn't answer him, only lifting his head to look at them nonchalantly before leaning back in.

James was making little noises that neither of them could tell were good or bad.

Jessie was enraged, but confused at the same time. "What's he on?!" She yelled, looking straight at Ash.

Meowth was silent, just standing there with his 'meowth open', as he phrased it before.

"I... I don't know what's gotten into him..." Ash was kind of worried, having seen his sick best friend just shove a boy against a tree in the middle of the forest. In an instant he stopped and walked off, pulling James along by the wrist. He had to jerk him forward a few times to make him walk, but soon he started following the just-about-his-age boy.

James didn't quite keep up with his pace, but he wasn't struggling either. He kept asking where they were going, and Brock kept mumbling answers that only James could hear.

"Did he just... Kidnap James?" Jessie asked, not sure if it counted as kidnapping if he went along, albeit with some tugging and pulling.

"I 'tink so." Meowth answered. Both of them now looking at Ash, Jessie was the first to made demands. "Alright twerp, you'd better give us back James!"

"You'd betta', or your little twoipy friend in dere is gonna' get it!" Meowth hissed, claws out. Jessie looked ready to beat him up too, and maybe do even more damage with her own claws.

Ash nodded, promising he would, before running towards the beat up little once-cabin. He was more nervous than he'd like to say, and found the door wide open. He walked inside to see James sitting in the corner on the sleeping bags, leaning against the old walls, trying to get as comfortable as he could. His white top was gone, leaving him in only a tank top, pants and boots. He didn't look as afraid as he would suspect of the kidnapped man, but just confused. Pikachu sat outside, quietly looking around.

"What's going on? Why am I here? He keeps touching me." He whispered, and Ash could only assume he was talking about Brock.

"Touching you?" He asked, not sure what he meant exactly.

James coughed awkwardly skipping the question.

"He said he needed me here, that it was important. He took me here and said to wait. Do you think-." He stopped suddenly, confusing Ash.

The lavender haired boy's eyes darted up, and Ash could only assume he was looking at someone behind him. He could practically feel the shadow and when he turned around he found his friend silently walking over, kneeling down and pulling on James' arm, making him move towards him as he pulled. Pikachu had followed him in, now sitting across from them with a puzzled expression.

Ash wasn't sure what to say, just keeping eye contact with James as Brock's hands moved to hold him in place, and again he saw Brock's head lean down and sniff his neck. 

"I'm not sure why," the tall boy started, leaning his head to make more room. "But he keeps sniffing me and - EEK what's he doing?!" He said, in a high pitched voice, starting to panic as he felt the breeder lick a wet stripe up his neck.

"Your voice is so pretty," He whispered sweetly, softly, and Ash would even say lovingly against his neck, hands rubbing his shoulders and arms gently. James seemed comforted by his words, as if he was swayed by his presence. Brock reached into his pocket, pulling out a bundled up cloth. He pulled out a berry, pushing it towards him until opened his mouth and ate it.

Truth be told, praise and food were the two roads to James' heart, and combined with whatever influence this sickness had over him, James was sinful, blushing putty, and it was hot.

Ash was disturbed, though the sight made him a bit more aroused than he'd prefer. "Brock, stop!"

He didn't seem to take kindly to Ash's demand, instead biting the man's throat and illicitly a small squeal. "That hurts, ah-" he gasped, inhaling his scent and seeming almost pleased at the sharp feeling. "I like it." He whispered and Ash barely heard him. James was melting under the touch, and Ash was starting to wonder if Brock had been kissing other places than just his neck by the time he got there.

With the way that Brock had his mouth on him, Ash was sure that he was in pain, but the way James was crossing his legs feverishly was saying something else. He watched Brock stop and gently kiss where he had bit, and Ash just wasn't sure what to do anymore.

"James are you... ok?"

The boy in question's face was red, and he seemed to only now truly acknowledge the fact he was being bitten and kissed in front of someone else, and he was still aroused. "I'm alright," he said with a small laugh. "What's going on?"

Ash could only assume it must have been the girl that caused it, but he wasn't sure how. "I think he's... sick or something. He's been acting weird all day..."

"Is it contagious?"

"Why?"

"Because I feel lightheaded, and kind of, ah-" he paused when Brock slid a hand into his hair, petting him. "Umm..."

"Well?" Ash was getting impatient, the entire situation making him want to panic. He needed an answer, why won't he just talk?

"Horny."

"Oh." Ash felt a blush hit him like a punch, and suddenly he felt very uncomfortable in his seat. He shifted a bit, trying to formulate a plan while ignoring the very sensual sight before him. 

"You're so precious. So gorgeous. I promise you'll be happy." He sounded so gentle and caring, like when he was taking care of his sick pokémon. But he wasn't, he was put his mouth all over a member of Team Rocket that he had taken there with dubious morality.

Brock whispered something into his ear that Ash couldn't make out, before standing up and walking out of the cabin without another word. James was still blushing madly, and seemed less concerned about his hostage situation than his own pride. 

"What... did he say?"

James didn't really answer, but opted to looking at anywhere but Ash. 

"C'mon, we don't have times for games." He was getting more and more weirded out, and maybe he could figure out what he could do to fix this, but he needed cooperation.

"He said he's very happy that both of his... friends are here. He said we'll be happy here." He finally said, still refusing to look at him, but rather search for his missing piece of uniform. Ash had a feeling he was substituting choice words, but he didn't seem inclined to talk.

"I think I saw your shirt out there, I'll get it." He provided, hoping it would make them both feel less awkward. He stepped out, looking for the white article. When he picked it up he felt a hand on his shoulder, pulling him close to a the taller boy's chest.

"Hey Ash," he purred, in a playful tone he heard him use before with a few of his favourite girls. "You're so cute. You won't run away or hurt him, will you? I trust you Ash. Don't break that." He walked off, back to cooking, and just like that Ash felt a chill run down his spine.

He walked back into the cabin to give the lithe boy his shirt, sitting back down. His nerves were fried, and he had never been so confused in his life. "I can help you escape, James."

"Escape? From what? He said he trusted me, and that he only wanted to take care of me. Why should I run away from free food?" He said with a slight smile, and he almost looked intoxicated.

"Aren't you confused? About all of this?"

"A little bit but... he's been nice to me, and this room smells sooo good. It feels right to stay, just for a while." He said with a yawn, laying out on what was Brock's sleeping bag. 

"It feels good too... do you want to feel?" He asked, his mad blushing combined with sudden confidence making Ash wonder exactly how much was James and how much was the sickness.

"Um, listen, I don't think that's necessary." He laughed, wishing he wasn't hard from the way Brock was touching the boy, or the way he was looking at him right now.

James shifted onto his knees, leaning close to him. "Are you sure?"

"No... Well, I mean... I don't think I should..." Before he could finish he felt the lavender headed boy's lips on his, pushing and pressing. The way the room smelled was making Ash feel more and more like he needed this, and needed to be here. Ash started pushing back, opening his mouth to slip his tongue into the other's mouth. He felt the tongue battle with his, edging him to take control.

When he did start to control the situation, James seemed to turn much more submissive, and he felt his gloved hands tracing his waist. He reached out and pet his femininely shaped face, making him moan slightly into the kiss.

When they parted, James just looked goofy and smug, but the little trail of saliva that connected them and the way he looked at Ash was enough to make him wonder why he hadn't seen how pretty he was before.

James suddenly looked very serious, grabbing his hand with meaning. "Swear to me we will never speak of this to Jessie or Meowth."

Ash was surprised at the sudden request, and he started to realise that James wasn't as 'out of it' mentally as he seemed, but rather partaking in this by choice. The knowledge that his actions were completely his made the memory of the kiss even hotter.

"I won't, but... I thought you were feeling like it was contagious." He said questioningly, one brow raised.

James laughed nervously. "Well I'm fine... my body has its own... _wants_... right now. I don't know what it is in this room but it's intoxicating and delicious, and all I want is to be touched. So why not enjoy the perks of your friend's madness? Not like you haven't enjoyed yourself." He practically giggled, and Ash swore it made less sense the longer he was there. He had to admit, he had found the scenes played out before him a little more than a bit hot. He never considered himself gay, but he never figured himself straight either. He always kind of knew James was submissive, but he didn't know he liked it that much.

Ash smirked, coming to a full realisation. "You want to be touched?" He trailed a hand up the other boy's thigh, then taking a new route instead around and up his hip to his chest. He shivered, pushing towards him, only for Ash to pull away. "I didn't get an answer. Do you?"

"Y-yes." He mumbled, suddenly feeling very aware of his own mouth. Ash changed position, and pushed the Team Rocket member down, swinging a knee to either side of his thighs. Ash himself was feeling the lightheadedness, and he found himself in the same position James was- hot, hungry, and with a physical pull to be touched. Despite this, his head was all there, as he suspected of the other, and he wanted to push him a little.

"I don't think I heard you," He paused, pulling the white top he had once brought him back off. Off next was the tank top, and as it was removed James felt the coolness on his own bare chest, gasping slightly at the sensation. "Do you want to be touched? Say it."

James seemed like he was refusing on purpose, despite his obvious desire to give in.

Ash's hands slid up the sides of his waist, then onto his stomach. From there he moved them up to his skinny chest, fingers sliding across his skin slowly. The extra sensitivity he was feeling made James wiggled a little under him, until Ash grabbed his hands and brought them up above his head. He held them in place, and James visibly shuddered. He leaned down close to his ear, whispering as he did. "You liked to be dominated, don't you?"

"You like when someone takes control. Does this turn you on?"

James loved the feeling, being powerless underneath him, the ache of the sickness making him crave more of the touch. He liked hearing the words from Ash, and what little bit of humiliation he felt only fed into his desire. Before he could answer, Ash leaned down, his lips ghosting over his abused neck before starting to kiss and suck on it, making him let out a little moan.

The sound of Brock calling out that the food was ready signalled them both to a premature end.

Ash slid off, to the obvious annoyance of the lavender haired boy. He sat down, watched Brock, grinning stupidly, walk in, Pikachu in tow.

When Brock brought them both soup, they detached, each taking to a bowl. Brock had made sure they were eating before he started his own food, watching them like a proud lion watched his prized females. He made sure to sit in the middle, Ash to his left and James to his right. James barely looked like he was a serious criminal, just a content, shirtless mess. As he was being pet by Brock, James watched Ash, his pretty green eyes promising it hadn't ended quite yet. Ash wasn't exempt from Brock's attention, however, as he soon felt the tan boy's other hand around his waist. Brock was silent, but his face held an almost unreadable bliss.

It was starting to make sense to Ash. The feeding and the way the beds were so close together, the way he was repairing the house and insisting on staying. Brock was _nesting_ as odd as it sounded to him. He was running around, looking as lovesick as he was with any Jenny or Joy, except now Ash and the Team Rocket member with him were on the receiving end of this ailment. One thing crossed his mind. If Brock sees himself as the protector and feeder, and his current companions as the girls... What else would come from this, and for how long will it last?

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to have chapter two in a few days.


End file.
